Society:L'Ordre du Corbeau
L'Ordre du Corbeau (The Order of the Raven) is a new society dedicated to activities in all manners of the game, with a healthy portion of PvP. New players and veterans alike are welcome." Purpose Like any game, the ultimate goal is fun. OdC is here to provide a friendly community where all the players can have fun and do well in the game at the same time. One of the aspects we try to promote is (what some of us consider to be) one of the game's more fun areas: Player-versus-Player combat. We want to reach a respectable level of skill in this area, to break the "monopoly" of control over the red that many of the veterans have established. Secondary to this goal is economic control. We all love doubloons, don't we? How and where you choose to pursue such a venture would be completely up to you. Who We Want Any class, level, or level of experience is welcome. We will make an earnest attempt to teach our newer ones "the ropes", and learn as much from the veterans as possible. While age is not of much concern (other than the FLS-required playing age), we do ask that players have sensibility. No spam, keep arguments to private chat, be friendly. Please be aware that swearing is not appreciated by some, but accepted by others. Keep swearing to personal tells. Hardcore gamers ''who take the fun in gaming away from others will not be accepted, or will be kicked from the society. We want to keep a casual atmosphere in OdC. Role-Play Occasionally the leader (Alex) likes to Role-Play. You're welcome to join in or role-play with others in the society at any time. Please do keep your role-play to the 18th century. The French king of this time period (1720) was Louis the 15th (Louis XV). Some tips on good role-play can be found here: http://www.wikihow.com/Do-the-Original-Roleplaying-Online PvP Until the point that there are enough level 50s in the society, ad-hoc will be the primary method of PvP for this society. You may still join port-battles sub-50, but the leaders of these groups might not accept you. Believe it or not, you CAN MAKE GOOD MONEY PvPing. When you have defeated enough enemies, you also get titles to show off your skills. When possible, we will try to group up to PvP. Skirmish training (for PvP) will be available when anyone willing to train is online. Economy Players will be neither required nor expected to do economy. We do, however, accept with open arms anyone who wants to do econ either as a primary activity or secondary activity. France needs all of her economists to grease the econ wheels. Roles There are 4 roles available for every class: - 1 base role (for those new to the society) - 3 "ranking" roles appropriate to each class There is one leader at the moment, Alexandre Corbeau. His second-in-command is Louis Corbeau. ALL members are expected to treat each others with respect, without consideration of rank, level, or game experience. Don't treat those below your rank as though they were below your rank. Joining Anyone who wishes to join L'Ordre du Corbeau may contact Alexandre Corbeau or Louis Corbeau in game, via tell or in-game mail.